He's My Santa Baby
by RosePetal7
Summary: Sara is sick and tired of having the same old boring Christmas party sooo she suggests a karaoke night. Present season. A little holiday cheer for everyone. Enjoy!


This story randomly popped into my head. It's my take on what could be a holiday episode. Takes place during the current season. Instead of having a holiday party, Sara suggests a karaoke night. Catherine helps her plan it, but fails to discover the trick up her sleeve…mwah haha

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters. I also got the song lyrics from Google!

He's My Santa Baby

Christmas was a little less than two weeks away, but it was two weeks too many for Sara. Gil was coming in 11 days. She had the date circled on her calendar. The team had been swamped in cases lately so she wasn't able to sneak off for a weekend. It had been almost a month since she had seen her husband. They talked every day, including email and occasional text, but it wasn't enough. Her spirits lifted the day he told her he was coming the day before Christmas Eve. It had been _ages_ since he saw the team. Heck the team hadn't seen the Grissom's as a married couple yet! Even though she was dying to kiss him at that moment, he reminded her it would only be a matter of time. "Anticipation can only enhance a long awaited encounter," he said to her.

* * *

In a week's time Sara had developed a plan. She thought it'd be best to fill Catherine in.

"A karaoke night?" Catherine repeated.

"Yeah instead of a holiday party. Those are so boring! This year I want to do something fun! I figured this would get the whole team involved. Sing some solos, slosh a few drinks, sing some duets, slosh down some more drinks," Sara finished. Catherine blinked a few times as the idea sunk into her head.

"Alright, I'm liking the idea. Who? When? Where?" Catherine questioned.

"Well, the team of course. I was thinking Christmas Eve at Pete's Bar and Grill. They have a karaoke machine."

"Sounds great. I'll make the arrangements and you can tell the guys?"

"Sure. Thanks Cath," Sara smiled.

"Um…" Catherine started, "what about…"

"Gil?" Sara stated. Catherine gave a weak smile. She was sad to see them apart but it seemed to be working for them…"He said he's flying in on Christmas Day."

"What about your plan? Wouldn't you want him there?"

"No that's quite alright," Sara chuckled. "Anyways flights for Christmas Eve were sold out." Catherine nodded.

"Ok if you're both ok with that. I'll go call Pete's and fill them in." She patted Sara's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked out of the break room. Little did she know…Sara had to make a call of her own.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" His voice instantly soothed her.

"Hey I'm doing great! Catherine and I just finished our holiday plans. Well technically my plan, but she's helping me out," said Sara.

"And what might that be?" Gil's eyebrows raised as thoughts filled his head.

"The team's meeting at Pete's Bar and Grill to chug a few drinks and sing some karaoke." He started laughing through the phone.

"Karaoke? Seriously? Sorry Honey I am _not_ singing!"

"Don't worry, you won't have to! I told Catherine you couldn't come until Christmas Day. I figured you could surprise the team. Sit near the back and join us when everyone's hammered and least expecting it. Plus I know how much you _love_ singing so when Cath asked about you I told her you'd live."

"That was so sweet of you!" Grissom said sarcastically. "No seriously, thank you. This will be amazing. I haven't seen the guys in over a year. Have I told you how much I love you?" He smiled.

"Not since yesterday."

"I love you with every fiber of my being Sara."

"I know. I love you with all of my heart Gil. And I can't wait to see you!" Sara squealed. "There's that and something else." Before he could interrupt she continued, "That something else to which I'm not at liberty to discuss. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It was finally the day before Christmas Eve and Gil arrived as promised. He and Sara spent the day cuddling in bed. It was exactly what he needed after an eight hour flight. He cherished every moment they were wrapped in each other's arms. Hank lay at the end of their bed.

"I can't wait to see this surprise of yours," Gil said as he stifled a yawn.

"I know me neither. No one but me has a clue as to what it is," Sara formed a mischievous smile. "You guys won't know what hit ya. I worked very hard on it so I hope you like it."

"I have no doubt in my mind. Of course I will." Gil moved closer to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Until tomorrow."

* * *

Sara had a hard time getting out of bed the next night. She scrambled to get dressed when Gil told her she was already 10 minutes late. "I'll call you when they're hammered ok?" She gave Gil a quick peck on the lips and was out the door. When she arrived at Pete's Bar and Grill everyone was there. And surprise surprise, they were all drinking.

"Well well, look at what the reindeer dragged in. Too cozy in bed? And with this being _your_ plan Sara I thought you'd be the first one here. This might have put you on Santa's naughty list…" Sara punched Greg in the arm.

"Ha ha very funny. Being fashionably late is not a crime. I'm 20 minutes late. Couldn't wait for me?"

"Sorry Sar, the alcohol got the best of us. Here let's toast." Nick handed Sara a beer and they all clanked glasses.

"Who's up first?" asked Catherine.

"I think it should be Sara since she was the last one here!" shouted Greg.

"Um no Greg I think it should be you. You're so witty with your jokes; you should put your money where your mouth is." Everyone chuckled and outnumbered Greg by a landslide. He was first up.

He cleared his throat, "Ok guys you're really cruel." He adjusted the mike. "I'll be singing Blue Christmas. I dedicate this to my future girl friend. You know you'll enjoy!" He cued the guy who was working the karaoke machine and the music started.

I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me

And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas

You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas

Once he finished everyone applauded. "Wow that was excellent Greggo!" exclaimed Nick. "Where did you learn to sing like that? You had that whole Elvis thing going on!"

"Oh ya know. I'm not all punk and rock. I'm a little pop here, a little jazz there." Greg went to high five Nick when he faked him out and combed his hair. "Gotcha!" Nick scruffed his hair and walked away.

The night was just getting started. Nick sang Joy to the World. Catherine sang All I Want for Christmas Is You. Sara sang You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (dedicated to Greg). Doc sang Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Brass even sang Jingle Bells.

It was after a few drinks Hodges and Wendy took center stage. No introductions or anything, Hodges flicked his index finger and the music began.

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice –

As the duo continued looks were exchanged between the party goers. Sara and Catherine smiled at each other. Tears threatened the back of their eyes. They both had someone, but the current situation made it hard for Sara. She could relate to what life was like when they had to part. Even though Hodges could be a pain, the guys felt for him. Everyone deserved to see a sight like this on Christmas Eve.

* * *

It was Catherine's second turn at the mike, and by that point everyone was starting to slur their words. She refused to have another drink until she performed her song. She forewarned everyone this was something special, so everyone took a seat.

"Hey before I'm too drunk, I would like to sing this song to the love of my life, Lou. I dedicate this to you so I hope you like it." She blew him a kiss grabbed the mike.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

During the middle of the song Sara quietly snuck away to the bathroom. She took out her cell phone and listened to the rings. "Hey Honey."

"Hey Gil. I think it's time you headed over here. Everyone's so out of it they won't see you come in."

"Ok I'm leaving right now." Sara could hear him gathering his keys. "I love you Sara. See you soon."

"I love you, too." After she hung up she slipped the phone into her pocket and headed out the back door. She needed to grab her bag before anyone noticed she was gone. Once Catherine was finished Sara motioned for the karaoke guy (she finally figured out his name, Sam). "Hey can you tell everyone there'll be a quick 10 minute break. My husband will be here then and I'm doing a surprise performance for him."

"Sure no problem," Sam said.

"Great thanks so much!" Sara disappeared in a little room off to the side of the platform. As she was changing, she could hear,

"Hey guys there'll be a 10 minute chill time. Then after you gather yourselves, there'll be a special performance by one of your own." Sara perked up at that last part and laughed to herself. _Oh boy. I hope this goes over well._

It was exactly 10 minutes later that Sara was done getting ready. She fluffed her hair and smoothed over her dress. She peeked her head out the door and saw the guys laughing and having a good time. As she turned she saw something move behind them. _Gil!_ Psst! She nodded her head at Sam and he spoke, "Hey guys our performer is ready. Please give your attention to Sara!" He clapped his hands and gave a few whistles. The team was giving looks of _I don't know!_ to each other. She looked at Gil and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ She walked up the steps. As she positioned herself behind the mike, Sam flicked the lights. Side chatter could be heard from the team. Jaws were dropping to the floor. They couldn't think straight. They had no idea what was going on. Sara was gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless red satin dress that only went down to mid-thigh. The black three inch heels only accentuated her long legs. With some silver jewelry and a Santa hat to top it off, she was breathtaking.

"Hey guys. I know you're probably wondering why I'm up here. I'm dedicating this song to Gil. He's My Santa Baby." she added, "I hope you like it babe." Once their eyes connected, they locked for the entire time.

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue  
Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
I've been an angel all year, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Halfway through the song, everyone settled down. They were still so mesmerized at how talented Sara was. She didn't warn them about this. Something finally clicked with Catherine.

"Wait a minute. Nicky, didn't Sara say she was dedicating this to Gil?"

"Yeah so?"

"Gil's not here. He's coming tomorrow." They looked at each other.

"She hasn't looked at any of us once!" exclaimed Greg.

Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine, santa honey  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

"Then who's she singing to?" asked an extremely confused Nick. They followed Sara's gaze which led them to the back of the bar.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

"GIL!" Catherine, Nick, and Greg startled everyone including Sara and Gil himself. Gil barely said hi to them as he made his way to the platform. Sara was about to hop off when Gil lifted her into his arms. He squeezed her tight and their lips met.

"You are the most beautiful woman Sara. And you have the most amazing voice. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me! Thank you so much Honey."

"It was my pleasure. I thought it'd be a big flop. Glad you liked it." She barely had time to finish the sentence before he was kissing her again.

Hee hee what do you guys think? It probably sounded better in my head but I thought it'd give everyone some laughs. Happy Holidays!


End file.
